The Ice, The Fire And The Mesmerising Light
by shazilxanime
Summary: Summary - Totally cliché. Lisanna returns, Team Natsu decide to lose a member. Lucy bows herself out (more like is forced out by words) thinking she's the weakest. Gray follows after her. What more to be said ? Just read :). AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title - The Ice, The Fire And The Mesmerising Light.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own fairy tail. If I did, I wouldn't have to go to school.**_

_**Warning - Some of the characters might definitely be OOC as I watched very less Fairy Tail.**_

_**Summary - Totally cliché. Lisanna returns, Team Natsu decide to lose a member. Lucy bows herself out (more like is forced out by words) thinking she's the weakest. Gray follows after her. What more to be said ? Just read :).**_

_**AU.**_

_**Yo, laptop no mai no minna. I don't know if anyone will remember me but I was an extremely amateur writer whose stories sucked like a few months ago. Anyway I'm starting fresh and I seemed to have improved, let's see what you think of this fic.**_

_**P.S - I'm still an amateur and my writing is very simple so no need to bring out a dictionary or anything. Without further ado , **_

Chapter 0 - prologue

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFff**

In the port town of Magnolia situated within the land of Fiore, a certain guild was causing a huge ruckus.

"That's the fifth time this month, what do you make of this.", stated a man.

"Its fine. Things always seem much more interesting when they're around don't you think, Ultear.", joked the younger man who had an interesting blue for a hair colour and a tatoo lining his right eye.

"Hai, Siegrain-sama.", replied the pale skinned woman with long, straight black bangs.

"Makarov should handle them better I suppose, but he's been much of a rebel too.", said an elder man having grey hair on the sides.

"Whatever the case, they still have to pay for property damage !", exclaimed an elder woman.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFff**

"Man, we only got half pay !", exclaimed a pink haired boy just legally an adult. A raven haired, equally aged man slapped him at the back of his head.

"That's because you got too excited and blew up two of the ten buildings we were supposed to protect, _flame brain. _Good thing that the man was kind enough to give us any pay at all, _dim wit_." The pink haired man butted heads with the raven haired one.

"Oh yeah, _ice princess._ I remember that I wasn't the only one to go wild. Didn't you destroy a few floors too. Eh ?!"

"I was handling the enemy, you were just blowing up stuff for fun."

"Why don't I blow you up for fun, hmm _panties man_."

"I'd like to see you try, _squinty eyes_."

"_Droopy eyes._"

"NATSU, GRAY ! Is there anything wrong ?!", exclaimed a scarlet red haired woman. The intimidating aura radiating off her was astounding. The two could practically feel it strangling them.

"Nothing, we're best friends aren't we Natsu ?", the raven haired man nervously chuckled. The pink haired one did the same.

"Aye !", he replied.

"Its the same thing everyday isn't it Lisanna-san. I wonder how they can be so energetic.", sighed a young blonde woman in her late teens.

"I know but it keeps the mood lively.", chirped a short-haired woman also in her late teens, her bangs were silver, much like her siblings.

"I think they had too much fish.", said a blue cat that had ...wings and was flying. Weird.

The group of five had just finished their mission and were heading back to their rambunctious guild. The guild looked very innocent and all from its outward appearance but inside were the rowdiest, most annoying, fun to have guild mates in the world.

Lucy, the blonde haired woman took a deep breath before sliding open the doors of the said guild.

"We're back ! Ya fools." Natsu exclaimed as he kicked a table.

"Welcome back, hothead.", a guild mate greeted.

"Gray-sama. How was the mission ?", inquired an azure-haired woman with very pale skin.

"Oh, hey Juvia" she blushed at hearing her name called by the one she admired. "Flame brain over here melted a quarter of what we were supposed to protect.", he said gesturing his index finger towards Natsu. "Besides, you also just came from a mission right. How was it ?"

The azure haired woman blushed furiously.** Gray-sama is concerned.** "I-it w-was fine."

"NATSU, YOU IDIOT ! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO CONTROL YOURSELF, JUST LOOK AT THIS BILL FOR PROPERTY DAMAGE !" An elder man of very short stature commented. "FROM NOW ON, I'M TAKING HALF YOUR PAY."

"No way, _old fart_ ! You can have it over my dead body." Natsu exclaimed glaring at the man. Erza then hit Natsu hard in the abdomen.

"Master Makarov, Natsu will take responsibility for his actions, won't you _Natsu _?", the red haired 'titania' of Fairy Tail stated, smirking devilishly.

"Aye sir !", he said nervously, saluting.

"HA, HA, HA! TAKE THAT NATSU." Makarov then softened his voice. "Erza my dear, give me the full report." Makarov requested.

"Of course, master."

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFff**

"Hey guys, I'm arranging a team meeting tomorrow at nine, we have to talk about something important." Natsu said seriously, earning a gasp in response from all the members of team Natsu.

"Hey Lucy, did you just hear what I think I heard." Gray asked raising an eyebrow. Lucy nodded. "Natsu, the flame head Natsu arranged a team meeting."

"I can't believe it either.", said Erza peering at Natsu who broke into a sweat.

"Come on, its not _that surprising_ seeing how its team Natsu and all. I have to act as team leader sometime or the other." Gray couldn't stifle his laughter. "What's so funny, _ice panties_."

"No, its just awkward seeing _you _act like this."

"Deal with it."

Lucy looked around the guild. Cana, one of the people that have become very close to her burped very un lady like as she gulped down her fifth barrel of alcohol. **How does she do it and still stay sober enough?**, Lucy mused.** And how do we have enough money for that much. Today's mission gave me three months worth rent so I'm happy. **Levy, her self-proclaimed best friend seemed distracted as she looked around stealing a few glances at Gajeel. Gajeel, a former phantom lord mage and a dragon slayer like Natsu had problems at first but settled down with the guild. Levy had a huge crush on him and the feeling was, almost obviously mutual.

Then, she glanced at her team mates. Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer and leader of team Natsu. His pink spiked hair and toothy grin were considered trademarks. The guy was very rash, stubborn and just plain dense. Lucy had to admit, something about him did spark a little interest in her, albeit he never realised it. Then, Gray Fullbuster, the ice mage. He had raven hair and ebony eyes. They weren't always droopy per se but at times it did look like it. Him and Natsu, have been rivals since they joined the guild. Their competitive nature did prove to make things lively.

Then, there was Erza Scarlet. She was strong, very strong. True to her name, straight scarlet hair extended to her waist. The big sister of the group. She was one who could keep Natsu and Gray in line stopping them instantly. The two were intimidated by her and Lucy had to admit, she was _hell _scary. And then there was Happy, Natsu's pet exceed. He was a cheerful one and his stupidity also cheered up the mood.

Lisanna Strauss was the younger sibling of Mirajane Strauss, the idol of Fairy Tail and Elfman Strauss, the manly beast. She, who was thought to be dead; returned from Edolas where her compatriot died. She was a nice girl with short silver hair who obviously loved Natsu. The latter was always too dense to notice. Her arrival made things even more exciting with the welcome party and her very presence bringing a smile on everyone's face. It was understandable, since she was someone who was thought to be dead.

The guild was closing down for the day and Lucy slowly made her way back to her home. Alongside her was her silver key spirit, Plue.

Her humble apartment provided to be a very nice place to stay as she can peacefully rest, write her diary and play the piano. She unlocked the door and stepped inside only to find Gray and Natsu bickering. **They were always finding ways to enter. Damn them.**

"I get the bed, nimrod."

"Tell that to your panties, ice princess."

"THE TWO OF YOU, OUT RIGHT NOW !", yelled Lucy making both Gray and Natsu jump in their skins.

"But Luce-", he was cut off with a kick to his face.

"Trespassers !" She kicked Gray as well, leading them out the door. Its always like this. Guys were always dense. A girl would obviously be embarrassed if there were not one, but _two _guys in her room. She sighed as she took a towel and entered her washroom in order to take a bath but found it occupied.

"E-Erza, y-you're here too."

"Oh Lucy, I was just about to finish up."

"H-hai but after finishing, could y-you please leave.", the blonde requested. Erza gazed at her from inside her bathtub before smiling.

"Sure."

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFff**

The next day was the same, Natsu and Gray along with most of the male members on the ground, doing what they do best, fight. Lucy sighed while a woman with long, straight silver hair smiled and handed her a smoothie. "Its always the same ne, Lucy."

"Yeah Mira-san, I wonder how they have the energy to do this all day."

"Boys will be boys.", replied the idol and bartender of Fairy Tail, smiling sweetly.

"Ahh, members of Team Natsu come here." Natsu said, dragging them outside the guild.

"Oh! Its the all important team meeting that ash breath told us about." Gray looked at him seriously. "So...", he began. "What's it about ?" Natsu exhaled deeply.

"Yeah, I was getting to that.", everyone had a serious look on their face while Gray in his anxiety succumbed to old habits. "Oi teme, put some pants on !" Natsu rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I was thinking about making Lisanna a permanent member of team Natsu but..." he paused. "One of us will have to quit on the team and I thought that it should be the weakest and then I realised, that the weakest was Lucy."

The said blonde's whole world stopped. Natsu, the one she admired had just called her weak and it hurt. **Was she really **_**that **_**weak **? Sure, it seemed as if she was only doing missions to pay her rent but in truth, she enjoyed it. Tears started spilling out of her brown orbs down her smooth, silky face. She couldn't help it after all, he, the one who helped her from that charm spell and took her in to Fairy Tail was kicking her out of his team. She had come to love the man and he just shattered her. "F-fine, I'll b-be t-he one wh-o w-will b-be r-replaced by Lisanna-san." She then turned and ran back into the guild, leaving a few others shocked. She walked up to master, wiping off her tears. "Master, I'll be away from Fairy Tail for a few months, but I'll be back." The man wore a frown but he trusted Lucy.

"Come back as soon as you can, my child."

Gray face-palmed as he realized what was happening. He stepped back and punched the pinkie hard on his face. "You hopeless idiot. You just called her weak and it hurt her. She thought you were going to kick her out of the team. Now she's going off to train on her own or do something foolish like that. You sure have a way with words, ash brain." And with that, he also entered the guild where he saw master wearing a thoughtful expression. "What did Lucy say ?"

The man looked up at Gray and smiled sadly. "She said that she was going to be away from Fairy Tail for a while. What happened ?" The raven haired man stood there expression less.

"This was all Natsu's fault.", he spat in disgust. "Master I'm giving myself a mission and that is to make sure that Lucy's not doing anything foolish. Allow me to do so." The elder man had a surprised look on his face before smiling.

"I'LL KILL THAT BRAT. Gray, make sure my child is alright but before that, PUT ON SOME CLOTHES !" Gray sighed in relief.

"Hai !". He ran after where he thought Lucy would be. She had to be in the train station. The stripper looked through the crowds and noticed her entering a compartment. He flipped his hair backwards before running into the said compartment.

Lucy looked at the man standing in front of her with surprise. "But Gray, why ?"

"I don't want you to act foolish.", he said dryly. "And..." He pulled her head and bumped it with his own. "Do you think I would abandon you, Lucy ?" The blonde looked at him shocked while the doors of the train came to a close and the vehicle began to move.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFff**

**A/N- And...cut ! That's a wrap. How was it ? Please point out any mistakes and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I'm still an amateur and I need them.**

**P.S - Its AU, I changed some stuff like Siegrain and Ultear still being part of the magic council.**

**P.S.S - my KHR fanfic will take time to update so please be patient with me. + I will be updating kinda slow. Sorry guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title- The fire, the ice and the mesmerising light.**_

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail :P**_

_**Warning- characters might seem to be OOC.**_

_**A/N- This is my first FT fanfic. Also, I'm new to writing. Please REVIEW, REVIEW and FAV or FOLLOW if you like it. Please, I want to know how I did**_

Chapter 1 - The path they chose.

Natsu cursed as he thumped a table. **She didn't let me finish my sentence.** He was in a state of immense anger and sorrow. Not only Lucy but the ice princess too. He was beaten up by Erza and the only ones who comforted him were Lisanna and Happy who just said that he chose the wrong thing to say. It should have gone like...

**"One of us will have to quit on the team and I thought that it should be the weakest and then I realised, that the weakest was Lucy."**

**"What, you think I'm weak baka Natsu ?!"**

**"Well... yeah but I would never kick you out of the team. The first person I'd kick out would be **_**ice panties."**_

**"Teme. What do you mean by that ?"**

**"Exactly what I said. You're out of the team, **_**ice princess**_**."**

**"Kuso~ bakayaro" and then, they would fight for fun and everything else would be good. Him with three girls in **_**one **_**team.**

That being said, what actually happened sucked. Damn, he was misunderstood bad. He shifted his eyes to a picture of Lucy. **I'm sorry. I'm so sorry**. He decided to include Lisanna in his team because she is his childhood friend and you know, she practically _died _and came back to life. He did not want anything like that to happen again, not ever. He had to protect her from a cruel thing called fate. The pink haired adolescent knew that and therefore, he had arranged this team meeting. Natsu thought long and hard about whom he should disinclude from the team. First thought came to Erza, cause she was already like super strong and awesome but it didn't feel right kicking her out as she had become sisterly towards Lucy. Then it struck him, the _ice princess_ contributed absolutely nothing and he would feel nothing but pleasure at kicking him out. Natsu knew that sulking here wouldn't do anything about the situation at hand. The fire dragon slayer had to find a way to clear things up. **Where could they have gone?**

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFff**

"G-gray w-what are you doing?" Lucy asked in embarrassment as her cheeks flushed to a colour that could be compared to a ripe strawberry.

"Making sure you don't do anything foolish," Gray replied as he led them to their seats in the compartment. A wide grin plastered on his pale face. "Listen, I don't think that _baka _wanted you out of the team. I can confidently say that he was going to kick me out of the team". Lucy had a perplexed look on her face.

"But he sai-" she was interrupted by Gray who cut her off. "No, that's just cause _flame brain_ has a terrible way with words," Lucy looked up at the man who had already stripped off his shirt. "Besides, I'm here with you. We can grow stronger _together_." Lucy smiled as she nudged his shoulder playfully.

"Pretty nice speech; for someone who isn't wearing any clothes". Gray raised a brow before looking down. "Ack! Where did they go now?" He looked around the compartment and figured out that his clothes were on the seat. "Where will be going?" Gray asked Lucy who shook her head.

"I don't know, I was just going to leave Magnolia and train somewhere else with my spirits for the hell of it." Gray scoffed. "Well, that's _dumb_, plan out where you want to go and what you will do there, I suggest Freesia town." Lucy raised a brow.

"Why there? I never even saw the place"" Gray smirked and turned his head levelling it with the window.

"Freesia town is an interesting place. I've only been there once. There was some old church there which _ash-breath_ burnt down. The magic council really bit our heads off for that. The town itself has a lot of space and free area. Also, there's a colder path in the same town if you would like to learn ice-magic." Lucy brightened up.

"Really! You would do that?" The said raven haired adolescent nodded. "Thanks Gray, this means a lot." Lucy pulled him into a hug and Gray could only hope that she would miss the blush spreading across his cheeks. Freesia town, away from Magnolia and Fairy Tail. How would the two of them hold up? They could just perform missions and fund themselves. Also, it could prove to be excellent training. Ice magic, the only weapon in Gray's arsenal along with hand to hand combat skills. For the first time, he realised that he was weak. Weaker than Ur, weaker than Lyon. What could he do when Laxus arrived and his magic was stripped off him by Freed's rune? Nothing. Nothing at all. He even lost to Bixlow who was pretty weak. If this was his condition now, then how could he protect Lucy? The only solution is to get stronger and stronger. For the sake of the one's he wanted to protect.

While all this was going on in Gray's mind, Lucy also thought somewhat similar.

Why was she so weak? She hadn't achieved anything by herself. It had to be Natsu or Gray or Erza. She felt them at a completely different level from her. Even though she had ten keys, she could only open one at a time and she had to depend on Loke to save her. This was unacceptable, she couldn't even start to think about hand to hand combat. She had to improve for herself, for Gray, for everyone. She can't be the one who burdens the team anymore.** Those days are mentally declared over from now on**. A spring of determination entered Lucy's mind, shifting her to reality and compelling her to do what has to be done. She smiled. "Thank you Gray, for coming after me." The stripper smiled one of his rare 'true' smiles and Lucy felt a warmth in her heart.

"What did I tell you? Did you think I was going to leave you alone?!" His eyes softened while gazing at her. The said blonde smiled.

"I guess not."

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFff**

Coming back to the said guild, everyone looked a little gloomy. The disappearance of Gray and Lucy put a stop to their daily activities. Cana drank twice as much and she was actually intoxicated this time. Mira lost her smile for the first time since after the death of Lisanna. Natsu, effected the most by this was sulking in a corner, without anyone to argue with or fight. The pinkette was wondering about where they would go or what they would they would do there but, his mind went blank. **What about the capital?** Maybe so but the capital is too populated and Natsu couldn't see the benefits of going there unless... **Are they going to join another guild? No, Lucy and **_**ice brain **_**said that they would be back and I believe them**. "Shit," he cursed thumping a nearby table. "I'll get them back even if I have to search the entire earth for them!"

"Natsu, its okay, they will come back to us. After all, they are members of Fairy Tail aren't they?" Lisanna assured smiling sweetly. Natsu couldn't help but break down. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with his eyes softened and pulled her into a long hug. "Arigattou, Lisanna." The said silver haired teen smiled.

"Natsu, I still feel like killing you," Cana mumbled. "_Bastard_, just be straight with whatever you have to say right? Don't mix it up again, got it?" Natsu shuddered before nodding yes.

"BRAT, YOU BROUGHT HER HERE AND BECAUSE OF YOU, SHE LEFT! I ONLY HOPE THAT GRAY BRINGS MY CHILD BACK!" master Makarov exclaimed. Natsu snapped.

"OKAY I KNOW WHAT I DID WAS WRONG BUT YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TO LAY IT ON ME AGAIN AND AGAIN! I'm sorry okay." he said the last part in a soft whisper like tune.

"Aye, our Natsu doesn't have a way with words, he needs a fish," a certain blue exceed said.

"They will come back soon, I am sure. Gray isn't as foolish as he looks," Erza states to the group. "Don't blame Natsu too much, Lucy herself was foolish for running off without listening completely. It only shows the nature of a girl in love." Natsu's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as Erza continued to explain. **She... she l-loved me?! It can't be true, no way. It just can't.** Natsu broke into tears for the umpteenth time that day and this time, people did comfort him.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I'm so sorry. Please come back soon," he muttered softly. "Please."

Suddenly, the guild doors were burst open and there, four stood. Their leader laughed out loud and spoke, "What's wrong with ya, pixies?"

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFff**

"Gray, how long till we get there?" The said adolescent sighed. It was hard enough to get the ticket to Freesia but with Lucy nagging him, it was all a profound headache.

"A few minutes, Lucy. Be patient," the ice mage replied ruffling through his raven hair. Lucy, on the other hand was playing around with her feet, swinging them back and forth as she had her hands on her lap and sat there, a smile on her face, blonde locks falling four or five inches below her shoulder. The confines of the train wasn't all that bad. It had a nice yellow colour inside with comfortable seats and abundant space for luggage and other accessories. Gray was having the time of his life, alone with Lucy and all. It struck him, maybe this happened for the better. Maybe, it was God's way of blessing him. **No, I shouldn't think like that. I should consider how Lucy feels. **The blonde herself gazed out the window flipping her hair back seeming indescribably charming.

The train's chugging engine showed first signs of halting by slowing down. "Ahh we're here."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Gray, this is..." She was interrupted by a man who walked into the compartment equally surprised.

"Ohoo~ who do we have here? If it isn't the little ojou-sama."

FF

That's it, pretty short if you ask me. But the fun starts afterward. Can anyone submit their guesses on whom it could be? Also _**REVIEW **_on your way out.


End file.
